Oban,like never before
by skorpina18
Summary: Instead of Oban begining right after Eva joins,it happens a year and a half later. By then,'Molly has gained Don's trust in skills and asks her to join as a mechaninc,along with Stan and Koji. How different is the story of Oban,as we know it,going to be this time around? Rated T for strong language. Sorry for any mistakes I might have! Rick x Eva!
1. Chapter 1

Molly has been a part of Don Wei's company for more than a year now. She was officially 16 and 6 months old. One day,she was working,when out of no where a limo came and Don entered. When he came back a couple of hours later,he had a serious look on his face,someone that knew him well,could tell that something was troubling him. "Molly"Don called out to her "Yes sir"Eva answered a couple of seconds later "In the last year you've been one of the best mechanic I've ever had to work with. This is why I ask you to join me on a big journey"Don told to her,placing a hand on her shoulder "Of course sir,it's an honor to know you think so highly of me,to want me with you in such a great journey"Eva told Don "That's great,you and I are gonna go gather up some people to join us on this travel and adventure"Don said "And who are we talking about sir?"Eva asked "We are gonna get two other mechanics,who I know are more than capable of helping you out in what is going to take place soon"Don said with a smirk "And we're gonna get the best pilot Earth has ever seen,Rick Thunderbolt"Don said proudly "R-rick Thunderbolt?"Eva asked shocked she was going to meet such an awesome racer. "Yes,now let's get going,we have to get ready,we only have 36 hours!"Don said with a light yell "Yes sir!"Eva said with a smile on her face. Hours later,Rick was with them,Stan and Koji were also there and the selection of the gunner had just endded,his name was Jordan. Don begun explaining where they were going and what they were going to do there,when Eva cut in "I'm sorry to interupt sir,but I suggest we get moving,it's better to be early that late,right? You can explain the rest on the way"She explained. Don stopped and got a thoughtful look on his face,before nodding "You're correct Molly,alright everyone,let's get going,I'll explain the rest on the way"Don said and half an hour later,they were already on the move,with more than enough time to reach their destination. It was 2 hours later that an egg-shaped like ship came and drew them in with a light,before everything went black. When the group woke back up,they've just stopped moving and a gate opened,letting the light enter the dark area. "Everyone,this is going to be your greatest challenge ever,I want you all to do nothing less than your very best"Don said to his team "Yes sir!"Everyone but Rick said. An hour later,Satis,an old alien had showed them their pit and Eva,with Stan and Koji were making sure the Arrow I was working. "We have a problem"Koji said "Yeah,looks like we lost some liquid"Stan added "Well,I'm gonna go get some,there is a market not too far from here,I'll be back soon"Eva said,getting on her rocket seat "If we're not here,we've already gone to the arena,meet us there"Don told the girl "Yes sir!"Eva said and took off "Don,you snicky bastard,you brought along a secret second pilot,didn't you?"Rick asked the older man "Molly is great at her job,but a pilot...no,I don't think so,you know very well how I feel about female pilots anyway"Don said and turned away and back inside the pit "Yet,she has that little something"Rick whispered to himself with a smirk on his face. This didn't go unoticed by Don,who stopped dead in his tracks for a couple of seconds,thinking back to when he was with his wife and daughter. Half an hour later,Eva was back,but saw that the door was closed "Well,I'll just go meet them at the arena"Eva said to herself and not much later,was at the arena looking for them,saddly,she got 'trapped' in between some aliens,but luckily,someone was there to save her "Are you alright?"Came a male voice,soft yet firm. Eva looked up and saw a Nourasian,looking down at her this a concered look on his got up and wiped herself,saying thank you in the mean time "What are you doing here anyway,aren't you a bit too young to run around with no guardian?"The Nourasian asked "Hm,what about you,you don't look much older than me,I'm 16"Eva let the alien know "Well,in Earth years maybe,but-"The Nourasian made to disagree,but was cut by another voice "Well,in Nourasian years,you might be older,but I'm older too,you know,so I think-"Eva said,but was stopped by a third voice "Prince! Prince Aikka!"An older Nourasian man called out "Hm,you've been called,Prince"Eva said "I've noticed,but first tell me,what's your name?"Aikka asked "It's Molly"Eva responded "Very well then,I'll see you later,Princess,now if you'll excuse me"Aikka said and bowed quickly,before running to the older Nourasian,leaving Eva with a big blush on her face. "Hey little mouse,over here!"Came a voice that belonged to Rick. Eva begun walking over them,while wondering what's up with the cute guys giving her nicknames. "Sorry I'm late,I got held up by someone"Eva apologized "It's okay Molly,as long as you're never late for work,and I know you never are,I don't mind"Don told her "You got the liquid?"Stan asked "What do you think?"Eva asked playfully "Good,we'll add it as soon as we get back"Stan said looking at it,then putting it aside "So,who held you up?"Jordan asked "Oh,it was-"Eva made to answer,but was stopped,when the ceremony begun. After the Avatar's speech,the crowd went crazy and soon after the first race would begin "So,Molly,you were saying?"Jordan asked again "Oh yeah,I was help up by-"Eva tried again,but was once again cut "For the first race it's Nourasian versus Spartlam"The announcer said and seconds later,Aikka came out of the first gate,on his beetle "That's Prince Aikka!"Eva said excited "Huh?What do you mean the Prince? A Nourasian? I heard they're the lapdogs of the Crogs"Jordan said to Eva,though she ingored him,as Aikka looked at her and smiled "Well,I think he's kinda cute"Eva said with a small blush on her face 'Cute?Ha!'Jordan thought from next to her,while Rick had his hands in fists,but let them go,as soon as he understood what he was doing 'Why would I act like that,for Molly?'Rick asked himself. Meanwhile the race was going on and Aikka seemed to be in a very tight spot,witch made Jordan smirk,but that smirk soon vaniced,as Aikka eliminated his opponent with one of his arrows. "We'll have to watch out for this one"Don let his team know "Great job Prince"Eva whispered,but Jordan heared her and whispered the word "Traitor" Yet,not going un-noticed by Eva who smacked his head. It was hours later and Rick would have his race soon. "Hey guys,I'm gonna take a final look at the Arrow,to make sure everything is fine"Eva said,but Stan and Koji stopped her,saying that it was fine. "Okay,if you say so"She agreed. A while later the race had begun and everything was going was winning and his opponent was far behind. The group of four was watching the race through the screen,when suddently,Eva froze and her eyes got wide as a flashback came to her,a flashback she wishes she could forget,it's the moment of her mother's crash. "Something's wrong"She said in a grave voice "Huh,what do you mean?"Koji,who was next to her asked "Something is very wrong,something is going to happen to Rick,I just know it"Eva said a little louder this time "What are you talking about,Rick is almost fini-"Don made to tell her,but was stopped by a booming sound. The group turned to the screen,to see that the Arrow II had exploded. Eva shot out of her seat and ran out to Rick,followed by Don. Once there,Don ran to Rick's side,while Eva headed to Jordan,who appeared to be fine. Not much later,Eva was at the hospital room Rick was at and sat down on the bed next to him,while he slept. "Oh,Rick"Eva said to herself"I'm so sorry,if I had checked the Arrow out,you wouldn't be in this position"She said to the unconsious pilot "I'm so sorry"She said again,as tears begun falling down her cheecks "Tears won't wake him up"Came a voice from the door. Eva's head shot up to see Don,standing there "Sir"Eva said,as she looked back down to Rick "Molly,I wanted you to know,that this wasn't your fault"Don told her "What do you mean it wasn't my fault! If I'd checked out the Arrow,I'd have found the problem and fixed it!"Eva yelled slightly "Stan and Koji found the thing that made the explosion happen,it'd go undetected by our machines,you'd only find it if you were to actually open and rip appart the Arrow"Don explained "So...does that mean...that it wasn't an accident?"Eva asked shocked and Don shaked his head "I see"Eva said and she fisted her hands,with rage "I swear Rick,I'll find out who did this and then,I'll make him pay"Eva said in a low,threatening voice "Revenge won't do you any good,trust me,what we need to take care of now,is the fact that Rick won't be able to race in our re-match,so we have to try out something else"Don said,looking at the ground "I wish I could help you sir,but I can't"Eva said in a low voice "Actually...I,I think you can"Don said,slightly nervous "I can?"Eva asked shocked "Yes,you see...Rick saw something in you,that told him you'd be an excellent pilot. I trust his jugement,although I'm not comfortable with female pilots,after a certain event in my life,I'm willing to try you out"Don told her. Eva's eyes light up,but she controlled herself and took a hold of Rick's hand "Are you sure I'm enough to replace Rick,until he's back?"Eva asked "I don't say that you're expiriensed,just that you have a natural talent,in Rick's opinion,so I'd say that,yes,you're just enough"Don told her with a small smile. Eva let a sad smile appear on her face and she nod,her eyes never leaving Rick's form "Very well then,I'll give it a try"Eva agreed "Very well then,come along,we've got to get going,so you can practice with the Arrow II"Don said and Eva nod,getting up "Later Rick"She said to the uncontious pilot. The next morning,Eva was flying around in circles around the small lake infrond of their pit,with her rocket seat,cause she was still short for the original. "Okay Molly,how does she feel?"Stan asked "She's great,but I'm still not 100% with the controls,but I'll get the hang of it"Eva answered "Great,Jordan,what do you think?"Koji asked "Well,she's not Rick,but she flys smoothly enough"Jordan said "Well,excuse me for not being a pro"Eva said sarcasticly "I forgive you"Jordan joked after the rematch was taking place and Eva was all set and ready to roll. The match begun and Eva,having used the Arrow,was practically flying through the race. "Stan,Koji,when I land,we'll have to do something to power up the guns,if we want them to be of use,okay?"Eva let the two know "Roger that,I'll take care of it"Stan said "Good now,I'm gonna pick up some speed,will the fuel last?"Eva asked "It'll last for a couple of seconds,but I'm sure it's more than enough to get some distance between you two"Koji answered her "How many seconds exactly?"Eva asked again "I'd say...18 seconds at best"Koji answered "Great!"Eva said to Koji,then opened the screen she shared with Jordan "Hey gunner-boy,hold on tight"Eva said and applied the speed boost. Soon,the star racer of the opponent wasn't even visible and Eva stopped the speed boost and soon after passed the finish line "The winner is...the Earth Team!"The announcer said. A while later the two were back to their pit "Great racing Molly!"Stan and Koji said at the same time "Thanks guys!"Eva said brightly "Yes,I've got to say you were very good,just as Rick had said"Don agreed with the two boys "Yeah!"Eva and Jordan cheered "Okay you two,quite joking around and land the Arrow II,you still haven't eaten"Koji said "You got it Koji"Eva said and followed the rest,so they could eat "So,how's Rick?"Eva asked Don "Oh,Rick's awake"Stan answered instead "He is? That's great!"Eva said then turned to Don "How long until visit hours are over?"She asked her manager "An hour and 45 minutes"Don answered. Eva nod and shot up from her seat,after finishing her bite and got on the second rocket seat they had with them and drove off to the there,she ran straight to Rick's room. Once outside the door,she stopped and knocked on the door. "Come in"Was Rick's answer from the other side of the door "Hey Rick!"Eva said brightly "Hey little mouse,nice to see ya"Rick answered with a smile of his own as Eva sat on the chair next to Rick's bed. "It's nice to see you awake"Eva said as she looked at Rick "I'm glad as well,but enough of me,tell me,how did you do at the race?"Rick asked the young girl "I did fine...I think,Don said I did so..."Eva said,with a small smile on her lips and a small blush on her face "Heh,I knew you would do it,you have that something,that told me yo were born to become a pilot"Rick told her with a smirk "Anyway,when are you allowed to leave this place?"Eva asked,not fond of hospitals "Soon,if they see that nothing's wrong I might be allowed to leave in the next 24 hours"Rick said "That's great!"Eva said with a big smile "It is,but aren't you a bit too happy?"Rick asked and Eva gave him a questioning look "As soon as I'm back,you'll return to being a mechanich,don't you want to be a pilot?"Rick pointed out,then asked her "I do love being a pilot,but I also love being a mechanic,sure,being a racer is my dream,but I'mnot gonna wish illness to come to a friend,just so I can be a pilot. Maybe when we're back on Earth,Don will make me one of his pilots"Eva said to Rick. On the inside,the male pilot was smiling,knowing that this girl infrond of him will go far as a racer. "Anyway,I'm gonna go now,maybe I'll come by tomorrow"Eva said as she got up "It was nice of you to visit little mouse"Rick said as he waved a hand at her "Later Rick,rest well"Eva said and left,returning to her pit. The rest of the day went by smoothly and at the end,although tired,Eva was proud of what she had done for the day. The next morning,Eva woke up and got ready for the day's race "Okay Jordan,are you ready for today's race?"Eva asked,when the two were at the arena "You bet!Let's kick some alien butt!"Jordan said with a smile and a thunbs up. Seconds later,their opponent came and the race begun. After their race against Flint,Eva and Jordan returned to their pit,happy of the fact they've won "Great job guys!"Stan and Koji cheered "Thanks"Both Eva and Jordan said "Once again,great skills young lady,but while I'm happy we have you here,I'm also very pleased to say that in the next race it'll be Rick in the driver's seat"Don said to the group of people "Rick's coming back? Awesome!"Jordan said happily "I knew that sir,he informed me he was probably going to be allowed to leave the hospital by today evening last time I visited him"Eva told Don "Well,maybe he can teach you a thing or two now and once back to Earth,you'll become a pilot in my company"Don told Eva "That'd be great sir"Eva said with a smile "Now,you've got the rest of the day off,you may spend it as you please"Don told the group "I'm gonna go visit Rick,maybe he'll need help or something"Eva said and took off to the hospital. Once there,Rick had gotten dressed and was ready to leave. "So,how are you feeling?"Eva asked the man "Great,those doctors are so much better than those of the Earth,with better technology as well"Rick said with a smirk on his face "Well,I'm pleased to hear this,come on,let's get going. You've got a race tommorow and Don wants you to train before it starts"Eva said with a smile and a wink,before walking out of the hospital,with Rick next to her. On the way back,Eva told Rick about her second race and Rick laughed,making Eva slightly mad,but not much,her anger would fade as soon as Rick would smile at her,a small smile,but a smile non than less, saying he wanted to hear more about her race later and maybe he could train her a bit. "Rick,you're back,that's so great!"Jordan yelled and ran to hug the older man,as soon as he walked in the pit with Eva "It's good to see you too Jordan,now let me go,no hugging! Doctor's orders!"Rick said,pushing the gunner off of him. Eva was laughing at them,when Don interupted them "Okay,I know everyone is happy to see Rick,but he needs to train! So get in your possisions!"The manager yelled and everyone nod and ran to their posts. "Okay Rick,you're ready for take off"Eva said and Rick nod and befun driving. A while later,as Rick was doing rounds,something felt off,Rick was too risky,it was so unlike him,Eva was getting worried,but everything was fine in the end and the rest of the group thought that Rick was doing tricks,still,something felt a little odd for Eva. "Excuse me sir,may I have a word with you?"Eva asked Don,when the group went back inside "Of course Molly,come with me"Don said and the two walked to his office "So,what is it?"Don asked her,when they walked in "Sir,I think there's something wrong with Rick,it's so unlike him to take such big risks like he did today,maybe he needs to rest some more"Eva said to him. Had Don not known Nolly as well as he did,he would have said she was jealous,but he knew she was a nice person,so he gave it a thought. "I think you might be right,could you check the data of his nervous and brain network,while he was racing,maybe we can find out what was wrong from there"Don told her and she nod. Soon after,the two were in the control room,looking over Rick's data,when Eva spotted something was wrong. "Sir"She begun"It seems that Rick's nervous system had a crash,as if...his own body wouldn't listen to the orders his brain was giving him. It happened 7 seconds after he rose speed"Eva explained "I'm going to take Rick to a doctor,first thing in the morning,our race is the last of the day anyway,we have time,for now,you're back in the driver's seat"Don said and left the control room,then headed to inform the rest of the group. The next morning,the first thing Don did was to take Rick to the hospital,where both Eva and Jordan joined. Not much later,the results were given out and it was proved that Rick was indeed ill and he could never race again. after hearing this,Rick went crazy and left,leaving the rest behind,but Eva soon ran after him. Once she found him,he was sitting by the arena,looking up in the sky "Rick"Eva said quietly,as she walked to him "Why are you here?!I said I wanted to be alone!"Rick yelled at her "Rick,I'm sorry,I know it's very hard on you,but please,don't push the people that care away"Eva said,as she reached out to him,to place a hand on his shoulder,that Rick smacked,the moment it made contact. "No!You don't know what it feels like!You can still race!You haven't lost the one thing that made your life worth living! The only thing you've ever loved!"Rick yelled at her again "You think you're the only one who has it hard?"Eva asked in a whisper "Well listen to this! When I was only 5,my mother died and my world came crashing down into nothing! My father left my in a boarding school,not much later and never visited me,not once! Nor called! Nor wrote! Nothing! I was left alone! Everyone thought I was an orphan! I'd lost the one thing I loved,my family! The only thing that made my life worth living! But you know what? Instead of sorow,I grew power and will,will to find my father again,be together with him! Will to keep living,will to fight!"Eva yelled at the now ex-pilot. The words shock Rick out of his stage and he turned to look at the young girl,who had tears in her eyes. 'So young,yet,so wise'Rick thought with a smirk and a small blush on his face. "You're right,little mouse,I'm sorry,I was a jerk"Rick said as he kneeled infrond of her "It's okay as long as you never do it again,you freaked me out,it was...heartbreaking seeing you so...broken"Eva said and Rick nod "Come on,let's go back,the others will be probably looking for us,or worried sick,also,you have a race today"Rick said and got up,followed by Eva. Not much later,the two were back in the pit and getting ready for the race. Hours passed quickly and it was time for Eva's race "Okay Molly,listen up!"Don begun as soon as they saw who their opponent was "This is a monk,we still don't know much about his ship,so be careful,last I heard,the monks were quite strong"He told her and she nod,begining the was doingfine,when the monk played a melody with his flute,that made her fall asleep "Molly,wake up!"Everyone was yelling through the screen "Come on,little mouse,you've got to wake up!"Rick yelled,this seemed to awake Eva a bit "Molly!"Rick yelled again,with all he had,when he saw she was going to crash into the woke Eva up and she turned just in time to avoide being crushed into the wall,unlike the monk,who,after losing control of Eva,couldn't move his body,so he crushed into the wall instead. "Great job,Molly!"Stan and Koji said together "You did fine,little mouse"Rick said "Good job Molly,return to the pit as soon as possible"Don ordered "Yes sir!"Eva said and begun flying back. Once back,everyone congratulated her and she gave them all a smile "Anyway,our next race isn't until the day after tomorrow,so take that time to rest"Don informed them "Rest,that sounds nice,I'm gonna hit the bed,night guys"Eva said,tired and walked to her room. After she changed,she fell asleep,as soon as her head hit the pillow. The following morning Eva woke up,got dressed and seeing no one was awake,she snuk out the window and headed to the marker,on the way there,she got an idea 'Maybe I'll find someone who can make me a sword,since I left mine back at the bording school!'She thought and begun looking around for a shop of that kind. "Well,good morning"Cam a voice behind Eva "Good morning Satis"Eva said,not even turning to look at him "What are you doing out here this early young Molly?"Satis asked "I'm lookink for something"Eva answered "Oh,and what is that?Maybe I could help!"Satis offered "Back on Earth,at my school,I was taught how to use a know,for protection,but I was unable to take it with me when I came here,so I'm looking for a shop that might have some swords or make swords or something"Eva explained to the old alien "Hm,interesting,I happen to have a friend who can make swords,I tell you he's the best we have here,would you like me to take you to him?"Satis offered "Yes,that would be great!"Eva said with a smile "Well then,follow me!"Satis said and begun wallking,followed by Eva. A while later,they came face to face with an old,traditional,japanese like shop for sword making,but will some strange additionals,that reminded Eva of prince Aikka,for some reason. "We're here,come on,let's go"Satis said and got inside,with Eva behind him. "Oken,are you here?"Satis asked,seeing no one was in the frond room "Coming!"Came a voice from the back room. From what Eva could tell,the man was around 40 years old. Seconds later an alien man came out of the back room. He was a Nourasian! That's why the decoration reminded Eva of Aikka! He was a head taller that her atleast and had dark brown hair,caught in a short hight ponytail and green eyes. "Oh,Satis!It's nice to see you drop by!"Oken said "It's great to see you as well,my friend"Satis said with a smile "What do I own the pleasur of your visit?"Oken asked "Well,this is my young friend,Molly,she's looking for a sword and I told her that you could help her out"Satis explained "It's nice to meet you Molly,so,what kind of sword do you want?"Oken asked her "I was a traditional Japanese sword,a katana"Eva explained "Oh,so interesting,I love these swords,they're one of the best in the galaxy! So,what would you like it to be like?"Oken asked "I want some back metal,I've been told Byrush has some great and light metals,I would love it if my sowrd could be of that metal. As for the handle,I want it lather red,lather is a good material,so it won't be difficult on the hands,I'm told Nourasian has some of the best clothing materials. As for the holder,I want it to be a deep red-brown color,in the shape of the katana,not a square base"Eva explained "You sure know a-lot about these things,you're a profesional or something?"Oken asked "No"Eva begun with a laugh "I'm a mechanic and a pilot"She said "Oh,I see,well,I'll let Satis know when it'll be ready,for now,you may leave"Oken said and Eva nod. She said her goodbyes to both aliens and left,heading back to her team's pit. At said pit was chaos,seeing that Eva wasn't there the group of males went crazy! The first to notice Eva wasn't at the pit was Rick,who knocked on her door,but got no answer,so he entered to see she wasn't asked Stan and Koji,who said they haven't seen her,then Jordan and finally Don,who went around yelling at the group of males they weren't able to find the girl. "Well,don't just stand there!Go find her this instant!"Don yelled "Yes sir!"Jordan said,but as soon as he turned to leave,he saw Eva walking to the pit. "Hey guys,good morning!"She said with a bright smile "Where have you been Molly? We were worried sick about you!"Don yelled at her "I was at the Crog's pit,drinking tea with Toros,what do you think I was doing,I was at the market! You said we have today off,so I desided to go out!"Eva yelled back at her father(even if he didn't know) "Well next time,let someone know,before you leave"Rick said,a little louder than usually,and with slight worry in his voice that only Eva and Don ditected,but he ignored it. "Whatever,I'm going to go back out,Aikka races today,I want to see him"Eva said and waved goodbye,before running to the arena,where Prince Aikka was soon to race. 'Hn,going off to watch the prince racing,what does she see in him anyway'Jordan thought to himself 'Why?Why does in hurt so much to see her walk away?'Rick wondered,before walking up to his room,without a word to anyone. The rest of the day passed uneventfully,aside the plate,full of food that Jordan threw at Don,but was mented for Eva,who had thrown some food at him,seconds before. At night,Eva went to bed with a big smile on her face ,finally having a day off from being a pilot,or a mechanic,today she was just...well Molly. One thing was for sure,these people were becoming a family. The next morning,Eva was getting the Arrow ready for the race along with Stan and Koji,when she noticed something was off. "Koji,do me a favor,remember that virous I talked to you about?"Eva asked "The one you made that gets a hacker out of your system and crashes his own?"Koji asked back "Yes,that one"Eva said "What about it?"Stan asked "Well,I think we have a little hacker in our system,she's good,but not enough,he or she is using a close range connection to hack our computers"Eva let them know "There is only one room beside the control room that can allow that"Stan said and got up and walked to a door,next to the one in the control room. Inside was a cat-alien girl. "Oh,so you found me?"She said in a childish voice "Who are you?!"Don yelled at her "I'm Paradice,niar"She said and got up "Get her!"Don yelled and Jordan made to catch her,but failed,but luckily,Rick got her,as he jumped up and caught her while she tried to jump out of the room "Got ya"He said with a smirk on his face "Good job Rick!"Eva said with a bright smile "Oh,you got me,now what?"Paradice asked "Now we hand you over to Satis"Eva said with an evil grin on her face "Oh,now I'm scared,niar"She said with a fake look of fear on her face. "Give me a minute,I'll be back soon"Eva said and left the pit,soon coming back with Satis next to her "I'm back guys!"She called out to the rest "Here!"Came Jordan's voice from the same room "Now,young Molly,why did you bring me all the way over here?"Satis asked the girl "Well,she"Eva begun pointing at Paradice"Tried to hack our computers"She finished "Oh,is that so?"Satis asked,as he placed a hand under his chin "Well,the only order the Avatar gave us was not to kill,right,mewo"Paradice said "That is correct,but just to make sure,you'll be coming with me,we'll go to see my Master,and if you try escape,you'll be disqualifieted"Satis said "Okay,niar,let's go"Rparadice said and after being released from the ropes the boys tied her with,left with Satis,who thanked all the Earth team,before leaving. "Now that was an eventfull morning"Stan commented "Alright people,we have a race in less than an hour,get ready!"Don yelled at them "Yes sir!"All but Rick said and got to work. An hour later,Eva was at the arena,waiting for her opponent to arrive when Satis appeared out of no where "I am sorry to interupt,but the match is cancelled,since Paradice,the opponent of the Earth team was found guilty of a crime that was from the very begininig of this race clear,the only rule,you can't do anything that may cause death to your opponents"Satis said "So,we win the race?"Eva asked "That you do,young one"Satis said and disappeared. "How did he do that?"Jordan asked shocked "He is send by the Avatar,he has to have some powers"Eva said "Okay,return to the pit you two,Molly,you'll be training with Rick today"Don said and the two nod. Soon after,they were back and Rick begun training with Eva,a training Eva was more than pleased to do,since it was with Rick...wait,what? 'Where did this thought come from?'Eva wondered to herself "Little mouse,why did you stop?"Rick asked her,seeing she had stopped running "Oh,sorry Rick,I was thinking about something"Eva said and begun running again "Okay,you've got 5 more laps"Rick informed her and she nod. 'So willing,so faithful to her work,so cute...no,no,not cute...but she is cute...okay,why am I thinking a 15 year old is cute?!'Rick thought to himself with a shocked look on his face,that wasn't noticed by anyone due to his eye-glasses. The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye and soon,the group was eating dinner. "So,what do you think of Molly,Rick,is she as good as you thought?"Don asked "No"Rick said,causeing Eva to look down,sad "She's even better than I thought"He added,causing her to look up and smile brightly at him "Thanks Rick,I try!"She said. Rick felt his heart skip a beat,as he looked at Eva's smiling face and wished he would make her smile more,she looked even cuter when she was smiling. "Well,I guess tomorrow is another day and another race to take us one step closer to the finals"Jordan mentioned,causing the group to look at him. "Um...Jordan,we passed our forth race,we are in the 6 finalists"Eva told him "We what?!"Jordan asked shocked,having no clue about it "How do you know?"He asked Eva "Well,there are 96 teams,after the fist round,the teams are cut in half,so they are 48,after the second round,there are only 24,after the third 12 and after the forth 6. We were supposed to have our 4th race today,which we 'won' so we are in the final six"Eva explained to the gunner "Yahoo,that's awesome!"Jordan cheered "Who are the rest that have passed anyway?"Eva asked "The Crogs have passed,the Nourasians have passesd,the Byrushians passed,someone with the name of Super Racer did as well and I'm not sure who the last one was"Koji answered the girl "Oh great,the Crogs and their lapdogs,the Nourasians,just perfect"Jordan complained "Jordan!Stop doing that!You know perfectly well that Aikka and the Nourasians are no one's lapdog!"Eva yelled at her partener "Hm,you're blinded because you like that stupid beetle rider!"Jordan yelled at her,causing her to shot up from her seat "I do NOT! He's just a friend! And a person with actual maners,unlike you!"Eva yelled "Ha,you so like that idiot!"Jordan yelled back "I do NOT!"Eva yelled back "Oh yeah,now I belive you"Jordan said sarcasticly "Jordan,you're such an ass,you know that?"Eva said and begun to walk away "And if you must know,I do like someone,just not Aikka"She said before shutting the door behind her and running to her room,leaving behind two shocked boys,Jordan and Rick. "Stan,you lose!"Koji said with a smile "Damn it! I was sure she liked the Prince!"Stan said and got 5 bucks out of his pocket "What are you two talking about?"Don asked "You see sir,me and Stan made a bet,he said she liked the Nourasian,while I said she liked someone else"Koji explained "And who could that be?"Don asked again "I do have an idea,but I'm not going to share,anyway,it's getting late,I'm going to bed,night"Koji said and got up,soon after Stan followed and Jordan left not too long after,leaving Rick alone with Don "Say Rick,how do you feel?"Don asked the ex-pilot "What are you talking about Don?"Rick asked the manager "It must be hard,having to stop racing,how do you hang on?"Don asked again "Better than I expected I would,honestly,and I have Molly to thank"Rick said with a smile on his face,as he mentioned Eva "I see,Molly does have a way,sometimes she reminds me of someone I knew long ago,but that doesn't matter,Molly is really an amazing person,she has a way that,no matter what,makes you kind of like her. I myself was surprised when I found out that she had actually gotten inside my heart,before I even realised it"Don told Rick "Yeah,like I said before,she has that little something,that makes her different from everyone else"Rick said with a smile on his face "Well,it's late,I shall head to bed,you better do the same,we have quite a day ahead of us"Don said and left the room to head to bed. Rick followed his lead and walked to his own room,where he went to sleep,with a pair of bright red eyes as his last thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2:The first 2 races and training

The following morning,Eva was called at the arena,where the Avatar came and congratulated the 6 pilots that made it this far and Eva had a flashback,with one of those 6 finalists,Spirit. He was the alien her mother raced against the day of her death,the creatur responsible for her mother's crush. The morning quickly flew by and Eva desided to take a walk before she would have her race. She walked around and saw a waterfall,at the very end of a forest at the back side of the pits. She sat there and let her eyes wander at the waterfall,when she heard footsteps next to looked up and saw that creatur,Spirit. "What do you want?"She asked in an angry voice 'Please'Came a voice inside her head'Let me speak with you,I promise not o do anything to harm you'The voice said and Eva realised that it was Spirit "You can't speak,so you use telepathy?"Eva asked and the alien nod. The girl was thoughtful at first,but then desided that she would take her chance,so she told Spirit to sit next to her and said aliend did "So,what do you want to talk to me about?"Eva asked 'I want you,to show me if my memory serves me correctly,I've met you before,haven't I?'Spirit asked her and she got a sad look on her face "Yeah,you have,you were racing against my mother,she died at the race"Eva said in a voice that could be discribed with only one word,saddness. 'I see,the female with the Pink hair,you do feel a-lot like her,although you're younger'Spirit told Eva "Tell me,why did you do it,why did you kill my mother?"Eva asked,her voice now filled with anger 'I killed your mother?WHy would you think that?'Spirit asked the girl "What do you mean,what else could have happened?"Eva asked 'If you want,I can show you my memories of that day,so you understand and see,that I didn't kill Maya Wei,I tried to save her,but she just told me to get away from her'Spirit said. Eva looked at Spirit shocke,as if he has an alien...okay,scratch that,as if he had a second head,but nod and Spirit placed his hand on top of Eva's head,showing her his memories "You...you're right,I...I don't know what to say..."Eva said shocked,after Spirit showed her his memories 'I am sorry about your mothers crush,it must have been terrible'Spirit told the girl "And I'm sorry I blamed you for it"Eva said,now smiling 'I belive that I have to go,you do too,don't you have a race?'Spirit asked the girl,causing her eyes to get wide "Oh my Lord,the race!"Eva said and got up and begun running,only turning back to say goodbye and thanks to Spirit. Once back at her pit,she ran into the Arrow II and got ready for take off,saying sorry she was late to Don,who said it was fine,but it should never happen again. The first race was a comlete disaster,they lost to Toros,and the Arrow II would take more than a couple of hours to fix. "We're missing a few parts"Stan informed Eva and Koji "I know where I can find some,I'll be back in a couple of hours"Eva said and was ready to leave,but was stopped by...well everyone. "If you're going anywhere,we're coming with you"Stan and Koji said "It's too dangerous for you to go alone,young lady"Don said "Molly,are you sure you want to go alone?"Jordan asked "Come on Molly,at least take someone with you"Rick said,all at the same time "You know guys,you should trust me a little more,but if you're so insecure,I'll take someone along,so who's coming?"Eva asked the group of males "Stan and Koji can't both come,someone must stay here and start on the Arrow II"Don said "Jordan must stay here as well,he'll be of help"Eva added "Okay then,Koji,Rick,you're going along"Don said and left the room and soon after the group was off to the market place. Once there,Eva looked for the Scrubs,who,she was sure,could help them "Well,well if it isn't our good friends the humans"Their pilot said "What do you want?"Migel asked "I need a favore"Eva said "A favore,what makes you think think we'll want to help yo with anything?"Flip asked "Well,if we lose and not go to OBAN,then you've lost to a couple of losers,BUT if we go to OBAN,then you've lost by one of the best teams,your fans will grow to respect you both once again"Eva pointed out. The two Scrubs thought about it and desided to help. All the while,both Koji and Rick were looking in amazment,as Eva calmly talked them into helping them. 'Smart little mouse'Rick thought with a smile on his face. Soon the Scrubs had lead them to the place the Scrubs told the group that had everything they needed. Giving the place a look,Eva smiled brightly "We can even up-date the Arrow,with all the things they have here!"She said "Hey,do you remember the plans Stan and I showed you?We could work on them!"Koji suggested "Hey,that'd be awesome,nice thinking Koji!"Eva saaid and high-fived the mechanic. "We'll also be sure to fix the things you pointed out both at the plans and the Arrow"Koji added and Eva evening,the three were bacalong with everything they might need and a few Scrubs to help them. Once back,Stan,Jordan and Don looked in amazment,as Eva walked in proudly. "Hey guys,we're back!"Eva called out "And we brought along a couple of helpful hands!"Koji added. Hours of work later,the Arrow was done,it was now a comlete different star-racer "The Arrow IIIStan said out loud "Oh,come on,not another Arrow,we need to give it a new name!"Eva said brightly "I agree,she needs a new name"Rick said "Thanks Rick!"Eva said as she smiled at the ex-pilot "Well,do you have any name in mind?"Don asked,with a small smile on his lips "Hm..."Was the sound Eva make as she was thinking of a name "How about Firelight?"Rick suggested "No,but how about Stardust?"Jordan suggested himslef "I think something that would have to do with the Wind would be better"Koji pointed out "I agree,but,something that had to do with the Galaxy would be nice as well"Stan said "I think I'll name her...Soundspeed"Eva said with a smile on her face. Eveyone around looked at the Star-Racer and smiled 'I think it's a fitting name"Don said 'I second that!"Jorda,Koji and stan said at the same time "Anyway,I'm going to bed,I'm beat,goodnight guys!"Eva said and headed to bed. "Goodnight Molly"Everyone said back as the girl walked inside her room. "I wonder who we'll go up against tommorow"Eva said to herself,as she changed clothes and went to bed "Well,whoever it is,he's toased"She said again and with that though,she fell asleep. The next morning,seeing no one was awake...again Eva decided to go for a walk along the beach. There,she saw Prince Aikka practising with his Arrows "Good morning Prince Aikka!"Eva said as she walked over to him,after seeing him shot an Arrow. "Hm...goodmorning"Aikka said,with no smile on his face and turned to leave "What.s wrong Prince,hard morning?"Eva joked "I''m sorry Molly,but as my next opponent,I've been ordered to shoot you down the same way I did with that rock over there"Aikka said,pointing at the giand,rock-bulger thing,that fell apart,before turning and walking away again "Prince wait!"Eva called out"We were bound to race against each other sooner or later"She told him "It's not just that,as I told you at the begining of the race I am ordered to eliminate you,simce your laser cannons are so powerful and G'dar was hurt in the last race"Aikka said "Is that it,that's bull!"Eva yelled"And here I thought Nourasians had honer!"She added with a mad look on her face 'I at least expected a fun race against you,but no!"She kept on going "I'm sorry"Aikka said looking down "Hm...if you're so worried about our lasers,then how about a clean race?"Eva suggested "A clean race?"Aikka asked,his ears perking up "No weapons,a race for speed"Eva explained "I like the sound of that...although I'll probably get banished for doing that"Aikka said rolling his eye,but then he smiled,accepting Eva's offer "Okay,if your team does not shoot,then neither will I"Aikka said "Great the Prince,preapare yourself to lose with honer"Eva said with a wink "I am always prepared to lose with honor,Molly,I hope you are as well"Aikka said with a friendly-rivaly smile on his face and the two bumbed fists. Soon after,the two took their own ways and Eva ran back to the pit. "Hey Molly,you'll never guess who we're racing against today"Jordan said with a smirk on his face,as he was loading the cannons "Prince Aikka,I know"SHe said as she passed him "Yeah...but how did you?"Jordan asked "I made a deal with him,no weapons,a race for speed!"Eva said brightly "Young Lady,are you crazy? We need this victory no matter what!"Don yelled at ther "Sir,the Aikka's Arrows are too powerful,even for our up-graded Star-Racer,we don't stan a chance against them!"Eva explained to him "And trust the Nourasinas,never!"Don yelled again "Do,cut it out,Molly is right Don,do you remember the very first race,you were the one who said we'd need to watch out for him. Besides,if he tries to shoot,Jordan can always fire at him before he manages to hit them"Rick pointed out. Don thought it over and in the end agrred. "Very well then,but you better not blow this"Don wanred and Eva nod,before getting in the Soundspeed. Don warned Jordan not to dare to shoot,before he also entered the Soundspeed Not much later they were at the arena and the race was on. Eva and Aikka were racing,but it seemed as if they were dancing,it was amazing! Jordan changed sides and pointed his guns at Aikka,but as soon as he tried to shoot,Eva moved,so he wasn't pointing at Aikka anymore,as he tried to switch sides once again,Eva locked him in "Hey get me out of here!"Jordan yelled "Let me see what I can do"Koji said,but Don stopped him "No,do not let him out,if you do,he might shoot the Prince"Don said and Koji nod,returning his attention to Eva. The race was coming to an end and both were going at maximum speed,but Aikka did a spell on G'dan,aking hm go faster,but Eva applied the driver speed and Passed Aikka,winning the ,Eva opened the glass of the Soundspeed and looked Aikka,who had also landed "Congatulations princess,you won,fair and squear"Aikka said with a smile "Thank you Prince,you almost had me there and I had so much fun,we should do this again sometime!"Eva said with a smile and Aikka agreed. Not much later,Eva was back to the pit and after everyone congretulated her,Don begun yelling at Jordan,who almost shoot the Prince "You may yell at Jordan all you want sir,but I'm going for a walk"Eva said and tried to leave,only to be stopped by Rick "Oh no you don't"The ex-pilot said with a smirk on his face "What,why?"Eva asked "Well,you're good,but I asked Rick to train you a bit"Don said with a smile on his face "What?"Eva asked shocked "Now,get ready little mouse,school's in sention"Rick said and picked her up,taking her outside. Soon after,Eva was running aroung the small lake in-frond of their pit,so she could increase her speed,with Rick on the rocket seat,just ahead of her. After like...an hour and a half of running around,Rick told her to stop and take a break. While at that break,Rick decided to ask Eva about herself and her life. "So,tell me about yourself before Alwas"Rick said "Well...when I was young,my mom died"Eva begun and Rick interupted her saying a 'sorry' "After that,my dad left me too,at a boarding school and never visited,not once. Once I left the school,I travelled to the city,since the school was far from there,I used my rocket seat,I'd mede it myself. Once here,I met Don Wei and he made me a mechanic. A couple of moths later,I became top mechanic,he said I was one of the best mechanics ever,next to Stan and Koji,I've been working at Don's company for...a year and 7 months,then we came here an...I guess that's all"Eva told him "I see...why are you racing Molly?"Rick asked "I'm doing it for my father"Eva said with a sad look on her face "Your father,why?"Rick asked surprised "Well,although he was the one to leave me at the boarding school,I don't blame him,his whole world had come crashing down,it must have been hard"Eva answered "Have you even seen him?"Rick asked "I have...but he's different"Eva said,almost ready to cry 'He's different she says...but who is he?Could it be that...'Rick thought to himself "You are far too kind and forgiving little mouse,Don really doesn't deserve a daughter like you"Rick said,looking up in the 's head shot up and she looked at Rick shocked "How did you?"Eva asked "Pilot's instict"Rick said with a smirk "Are you...going to tell him?"Eva asked in a whisper,looking away "I won't tell him,but you why don't you?"Rick asked "Well,where's the fun in that?"Eva asked,trying to cheere herself up "I guess so"Rick said with a smile and Eva laughed lightly "Now,back to training!"Rick yelled playfully "Yes sir!"Eva said and got up"Hey Rick"Eva said,turning to face him"You're the best,thank you"She said with a smile that made Rick's heart skip a beat "Hehe,it's nothing now,get on with it Mol-"Rick saidbut Eva corrected him "Eva,when it's just us,it's Eva"She told him with a wink "Very well then Eva,now we'll test your speed so,get to it!"Rick said with a smile and Eva nod and begun running 'Eva..."Rick said her name in his head'It defently fits her better'He thought as he watched her run. Another hour passed and Eva was allowed another break. "So Rick,answer me this,why do you wear glasses?"Eva asked "To hide my eyes"Rick asked with a smirk "No shit Sherlock"Eva said,equally playfully "The truth is"Rick begun,as a sad look covered his face"That I don't like my eyes,because of them,I had a very hard childhood"Rick confesed "Oh...I'm sorry I brought it up"Eva said saddly "Nah,it's okay,you told me about your past,it's only fair I tell you about mine,even a little"Rick told her "Only if you want to"Eva said with a supportive smile "I do"Rick said with a nod,before he turned his attention to the sky"My dad died when I was young,around 6. My mother took it very hard. She would always take her anger out on me because I looked so much like him. I had his hair color,only back the I had them short and the most outstanding feature of his...his eyes. My older sister would take care of me and protect me from our mother. When I became 16 and she became 18,my mom went over the line and we left. We went to stay with my aunt and uncle,the sister of my father and her husband. A couple of months later,Don found me and made me a pilot. He became my manager and after that...everything went up for me"Rick told Eva "I see...what about your sister?"Eva asked "She got married a couple of months back and is very happy now"Rick answered "And you...are you happy?"Eva asked shyly "Me...as long as I was racing I was"Rick answered "And now?"Eva asked again "Now...I find joy in seeing you race and training you"Rick admitted "Well then"Eva begun with a blush on her face"I'll just have to stay around so you'll stay happy,right?"She finished "I guess so!"Rick said with a smile on his lips "Say Rick...how old are you?"Eva asked "Me,I'm 22"Rick answered "You,really?You're not much older than me!"Eva said "Hm,how old are you little mouse?"Rick asked "I'll be 17 soon"Eva answered "You defently look younger"Rick pointed out "Thanks...I guess"Eva said "Your welcome little mouse"Rick said "Hey Rick...may I...nah,forget it"Eva begun,but stopped herself "What is it,little mouse?"Rick asked "Forget it,forget it"Eva said,waving her hands in-frond of herself "No,tell me,what did you want to ask me?"Rick asked again "Well I...I just wanted to see your eyes,but it's okay,you don't have to show them to me"Eva said,with a nervous smile "I don't mind"Rick said casually,but inside,he was freaking out "Are you sure?"Eva asked "Sure I'm sure,but only to you,kay?"Rick asked and Eva nod with a bright smile. Rick took a deep breath and raised his hand to his glasses. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down,as he took them of. As he opened them slowly,his fear rose,but that didn't stop his eyes fully,he turned to Eva,who stared at his shocked 'Oh my God,his eyes are simply...'Eva thought "Beautiful"She voiced her last word in a whisper "Hehe,thanks"Rick said,feeling somehow better "Rick,I swear,if I ever see you wear these things"Eva begun,pointing at his sunglasses"When it's just the two of us,I'll kill you"Eva said with a smile on her lips and Rick laughed lightly "I mean...not to make your ego even bigger,but your eyes are stunning!"She said. Rick's eyes were the most amazing and beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen! A real emerald can't actually match the shine in his eyes! "Thanks Eva,now...we had a long break,let's get back to training"Rick said,putting his glasses back on "Okay,but first...close your eyes"Eva said as she got up and stood infrond of the still sitting Rick,who had closed his eyes. Eva took off his glasses and placed the on her head,the cupped Rick's face and gave a kiss to each eye,before digging in her pocket,for one of the things she treasured the most,that she always carried with her,a pair of gogles,just like her own,only that their glass was black and the rest a dark blue. Taking them in her hands,she pulled them over his face and around his neck,before pulling his hair out,that were quite smooth,and then pulled the gogles up,placing them on top of his head,just like her own. Then she took his glasses from her head and placed them back in their place. Eva took a step back and told Rick to open his eyes and although she couldn't see his eyes,she could feel them on her. Rick was staring at Eva in shock. She did something very deep,in Rick's opinion,she kissed away the 'curse' that was placed onhis eyes. He felt lighter,he couldn't explain why,he just did. Rick then raised his hand and placed them on top of his head,where the gogles were placed. He grabbed a hold of them and took them off to examine them. After looking at them for a couple of minutes,he placed them again on top of his head,the same was Eva had done and got up "They were the first pair,my mother got them for me,saying that one day I'd be a great pilot like her and they would come in handy"Eva explained. Rick then opened his arms and pulled Eva in a tight hug,letting a tear fall from his eyes "Thank you so much Eva,you have no idea what this means to me"Rick told her "I don't need to,all I want to know is that I did something to help you,something that makes you smile"Eva said,hugging him bacl "You did more than something,you helped me get over the one thing on one else could"Rick confesed,more tears running down his face. "Don't cry Rick,it's going to ruin your beautiful eyes"Eva said in a whisper,letting go of Rick,who wiped his eyes and smiled "That's better,crying doesn't fit you"She said,now more playfully and then went back to training. Jordan,who had been watching since their second break,whispered to himself "Great their bonding,and how come he showed her his eyes?"He said,just a little had his back turned to him the whole time,but he saw Eva taking off his glasses and Rick taking them off on his own ance more before that,then he saw them hug and Eva gave him a pair of gogles. "How cat two people bond in so little time anyway?"Jordan compained "And who could you be talking about?"Came a voice behind Jordan "Wh-what?Satis,what are you doimg here?"Jordan asked when he was the old alien "I saw you talking to yourself and thought I'd ask what's wrong"Satis answered "Hm,nothing much,just Rick and Molly"Jordan said "Rick,he's your original pilot,correct?"Satis asked "Yeah,but now Molly's the pilot and Rick is training her,but intead of training,they're hugging"Jordan complained "I see,I see,they look cute together!"Satis said with a smile "What,Rick's too old for Molly!"Jordan pointed out "Um...are you sure?Rick is...22 if I'm not mistaken and young Molly is almost 17"Satis informed the gunner "What?!"Jordan asked shocked "Hmmm,looks like you don't know your team as well as you thought you did"Satis pointed out,but my responce came from Jordan. Satis then said goodbye and left and Jordan turned back to the two,to see Eva was on a wooden poll,trying to keep herlsef balanced,but looking at Rick,he was smiling at her and Eva was also smiling,causing her to lose her balance and fall in the water,but when she reached the surfave she begun laughing. "Whatever"Jordan said and turned around,leaving the two alone. A couple of hours later,Eva and Rick walked in their pit,with the ex-pilot giving the new pilot a ride on his shoulders "Okay Mol,the ride's over"He said and she jumped off his shoulders "You know,I wouldn't mind if I were using you instead of the Soundspeed"Eva told Rick with a smile "Well,if she breaks,we'll talk this over again"Rick said with an equal smile on his lips "Okay then,let me break her apart"Eva said with a light laugh,that Rick joined. "Anyway,I'm totally beat,I'm going to bed, 'night Ricky,guys"Eva said and walked up to her room,leaving Rick to deal with the sarcasm and irony of the group. "So...Ricky,what have you and Molly been up to?"Stan asked with a perverted smile on his lips "Hm,nothing,let's just say that we got to know each other a little better"Rick said with a grin on his face "And what's with the gogles?"Koji asked "Mol gave them to me,said she wanteed me to have them,they were a gift from a very important person to her"Rick explained "Ain't she young for you?"Stan asked again "I'm not that older"Rick told them "Ten years ain't a big dealt to you?"Koji asked "10 years?How old do you think I am?"Rick asked "Um...25,at least"Koji said "22,F..Y..I"Rick said "Well,it's still a big age difference,7 years"Koji said again "What...um guys,Mol's 17"Rick pointed out "She's what?!"Both asked shocked,drawing Jordan's attention "You're kidding right,17?"Stan asked again "Nope,not at all...anyway,I'm going to bed, 'night"He said and left for his room "Goodnight"All three said,before he entered his room "It's amazing,right?"Koji asked "What's amazing?"Jordan asked "Well,aside the fact that Rick's actually close to someone,that that person is Molly,that said girl and 17 and that is happened in a couple of hours...nothing else I guess"Stan said sarcasticly "Molly is...17?"Jordan asked "Yup"Stan said "Well,I can't say I'm surprised that Rick and Molly are so close,I had my suspisions for a while now"Koji said "You mean,that the persoon you were talking about when I lost the bet,was Rick?"Stan asked shocked "Yep"Koji said and eturned to his work,followed by Stan "I think it's all too fast"Jordan said "I think we just never noticed it was happening before"Koji said "Well,now that I think about it,they do make a great couple,they are alike in so many things,but at the same time so different,it makes sence"Stan said "Hn,whatever,I'm going to bed"Jordan said and went to his room. 10 minutes later,the other two followed and went to sleep,since tomorrow was another day and another race. 


End file.
